Lies for Love
by LadyArcher82
Summary: Helena has made the decision to leave the Warehouse behind for good. Is that what she really wants? And if it isn't, will Myka Bering ever forgive her?
1. Chapter 1: Life anew

Myka Ophelia Bering sighed as she struggled to slip into her jeans … then took a moment to thank the powers that be she was able to dress herself at all. She'd awoken from surgery to find they'd removed her uterus — and in turn the tumour — thereby saving her life … a life she'd live without ever giving birth, but a life to be lived.

The lanky Secret Service agent sighed again and picked up the card sitting on her bedside table.

_Myka,_

_Thank goodness you're alright, I was truly so very worried. If there's anything you need don't hesitate to call. Let's get that coffee soon. Please._

_Helena_

"Please. Right," Myka huffed.

Where was Helena when Myka had really needed her? Playing house in Boone, Wisconsin, the first place she'd really felt at home, she'd said, thereby rendering Myka a blubbering fool on the inside and a stoic warrior on the outside.

Myka took a deep breath. Who was she to blame Helena really. Myka couldn't even sort her own feelings for the raven-haired scientist, therefore she could hardly put herself in Helena's place. After all the woman had lost a daughter, been bronzed 100-years, tried to destroy the world, trapped in the Janus Coin, killed saving the Warehouse only to return after Artie used the astrolabe; any sane person would run for the hills.

There were times though however, looks, touches, where Myka found herself wondering what if she had feelings for the beloved authour? What if Helena felt something too? She knew Helena had female lovers in the 1800s but Myka Ophelia Bering had never really given it any thought … any thought until the H.G Wells of her childhood turned out to be an incredibly smart and beautiful woman.

Myka pulled her hair into a ponytail and sighed for a third time.

"Geez Myks, for someone who just beat cancer, you're ho-humming around here like Eeyore."

Myka jumped, the hair tie falling to the ground freeing her unruly curls. She glared at her partner.

"Pete! What the hell?"

Agent Pete Lattimer grinned. He couldn't help but grin like a fool whenever in Myka's presence lately. The fact she'd survived the cancer, thereby not leaving him like he'd been left so many times before had filled him with such joy. Myka was like a sister to him and he didn't want to imagine a life without her.

"Artie wants us to get our asses to the airport, you about ready?"

There had been a ping about some mysterious goings on at a theatre in Milwaukee and their cantankerous boss decided it was time for Myka to get back in the field. As soon as Myka heard they'd be so close to Helena, she'd balked only to have Artie browbeat her into going.

"As ready as I'm going to be," Myka said playfully punching Pete in the arm.

Pete frowned uncertainly. He may have been a full grown man child but he wasn't blind to what had been going on between Myka and Helena … or how hurt Myka had been when they left Helena with Nate and Adelaide. He couldn't blame the British scientist for wanting a life outside the Warehouse but the way she'd shut Myka down, and the way the two women were denying their feelings had Pete — not to mention Claudia and Steve — balancing both anger at Helena for leaving both Myka and the Warehouse, and frustration at the fact the two women wouldn't just sit down and admit their feelings.

He bounded down the stairs after his partner and they headed for the airport.


	2. Chapter 2: A secret kept

Helena G Wells sat at her kitchen table staring absentmindedly out the window. It had been two weeks since she'd sent that card to Myka and had yet to hear even the slightest peep back.

She sighed, grasping the locket around her neck. She wouldn't even of known Myka was sick if it hadn't been for Mrs. Frederick. The woman appeared one day, silently as per usual, to quiz Helena on what she knew about Paracelcus in order to help Claudia defeat the alchemist and save the Warehouse yet again. Helena had shared what she could and if she hadn't dropped a casual, 'So, how's the team?' she wouldn't of learned of the cancer ravaging Myka's body.

Then, when Helena visited for the first time, in the dead of night, easily procuring a nurses badge to hide her identity, it was Mrs. Frederick who found her sobbing over the agent's sleeping form.

"_I'd like your word that you won't tell anyone I was here Mrs. Frederick," Helena had stated dabbing at tear soaked eyes._

"_I don't understand why you'd like it kept private, but I do understand why you're here. Tell her H.G."_

"_I can't. Not yet, maybe not ever. Please Irene."_

The woman who never aged merely nodded her head and was gone. Helena had returned to the hospital twice more, holding Myka's hand, stroking her curls and reading the files on her recovery. She'd never known relief until she'd read her dear friend was in the clear. Helena's phone buzzed, releasing her from the trance that was memories of Myka.

"Hello? Yes, this is Emily Lake."

After the phone call Helena packed a small bag. The Medical Examiner in Milwaukee was running short on tech support so they'd sent for Emily, who'd managed to make quite a name for herself in the field. There was a mysterious murder at a theatre in the city and they needed her to examine the scene. Helena boarded the plane and drifted off to sleep thinking of piercing green eyes and red licorice.


	3. Chapter 3: An unexpected encounter

The Smithson Theatre, built in the 1800s had retained the grandeur of its heyday with dark, glistening woodwork, plush red chairs and a grand chandelier floating above Pete and Myka's heads as they worked their way down the aisle to the scene. They arrived at the body, which had been covered with a sheet. There were officers and lab techs littered around the theatre taking samples, snapping photos and questioning staff.

"Whoa," Pete stopped, one hand on his chest.

"Pete, what is it, vibe?" Myka asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Ya," Pete muttered. "It isn't a bad one though, or a good one ... it's, well, it's conflicting."

"Conflicting? I've never known you to have a conflicting vibe before, what do you think it …"

Myka stopped short spying one lab tech in particular snapping photos on the stage. Even with a camera obscuring her face, Myka would know the shining dark hair and graceful hands of H.G Wells anywhere. Her breath caught in her throat and she quietly gasped. Following her gaze Pete nodded.

"Ah, hence the conflicting vibe. Myks? Are you okay?"

Myka felt her face grow hot and was alarmed to discover heat pooling elsewhere as well as she watched the more than a century old authour. Helena snapped a couple more photos before settling the camera back around her neck. Under the lab coat she was wearing one of her signature button up shirts, red and undone just one button too many to reveal just a bit too much cleavage, not that Myka was bothered in the slightest at that observation. Helena's dark eyes scanned the theatre, concentration etched on her face until her gaze settled on the pair of Secret Service agents. Those same eyes, which hardly ever revealed her true feelings, widened in surprise and her mouth popped open in a manner very unbecoming a Victorian lady.

"Myka?"

"Helena?"

"Ya, ya I'm Pete, and that's all our names hahaha." Pete laughed uncomfortably before offering Helena a hand to get down from the stage.

"What are you doing here?" Myka asked, her voice cold.

Helena straightened up, still an inch or so shorter than Myka despite the heeled boots she was wearing and squared her shoulders, bristling slightly at the agent's tone.

"I'm working. I imagine you received some sort of ping? You should really look at the body, definitely the work of some sort of artifact," her voice softened, "It's really great to see you … both," she added her eyes never leaving Myka's.

For an instant Myka stood mesmerized, lost in those dark, jungle cat eyes, her anger fading in and out like waves on the ocean until Pete cleared his throat.

"Earth to Myka!"

Myka huffed and broke the gaze, leaning down beside the body. Helena leaned down as well and Myka couldn't help but notice she was wearing a new perfume, something a bit spicy and exotic, which suited her perfectly. She tugged at her collar, was it hot in the theatre? The heat was replaced by a chill as Pete pulled the sheet back from the body.

The man, she was quite sure it was a man, looked to be entirely made of wood — like a life sized carving with incredible detail and a certain pliability. There was no way of telling he was human really except for the gunshots riddling the body, gunshots that had bled creating a pool of crimson which soaked the theatre carpeting.

"Wow," Pete gasped.

"I've never seen anything like this before," Helena murmured. "The paramedics were baffled and chalked it up to some sort of muscular deficiency. I've asked to take part in the autopsy, I'll be sure to get clearance for you both as well."

Myka nodded. "Good, thank you Ms. Lake," she said nodding at Helena's lab tech badge. She turned abruptly. "I'll go call Artie."

She swiftly made her way back to the front of the theatre. Pete gaped at the body once more before re-covering it with the sheet and stood hands in pockets, swaying slightly.

"So, Hele … I mean Emily, how are things?"

Helena, who had been staring absentmindedly at the spot where Myka had just been standing glanced at the Secret Service agent.

"Things are … well Pete. How are things with you?"

"Oh good, things are good. How's Nate and that little girl?" He eyed Helena speculatively as her eyes refused to betray what exactly she was feeling; though Pete had an idea just what, or rather who, she was thinking about at that exact moment.

"They're well. Pete, I…."

Pete took a breath and made the decision to just take the bull by the horns.

"Look, HG, I know Myka seems a bit … frosty right now but you need to understand, you two were really close, like really. When Myka was sick and in the hospital where the hell were you? Look, I understand you feel the need to get away from the Warehouse and live a new life here in Wisconsin, but did it have to be with a dude? Come on Helena, who are you kidding?"

"I was there," she almost whispered.

"Huh, where?" Pete asked, his voice lowering in concern at the pain etched on the scientist's face.

"The hospital, a few times actually. I didn't want anyone to know, didn't want Myka to know after I'd hurt her so, you know, the last time I saw you both, well and the times before that."

She shrugged.

"Pete, please don't tell her, it'll just make this harder. I've made my decision and Nate and Adelaide are my life right now … forever."

"Even though you love Myka?"

Helena's eyes widened in surprise and she looked away as a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Yes. Even though I love Myka."


	4. Chapter 4: A challenge posed

Myka paced to and fro in front of the theatre, her Farnsworth clutched in her hand.

"Are you sure it was wood?" Artie growled as soon as she told him what had gone on.

"Absolutely," Myka nodded. "I couldn't tell you what particular species but definitely wood, pliable though, sort of like rubber though, not like skin. Definitely not like skin. His wounds looked just like regular gunshot wounds, and the blood, there was a lot of blood blood Artie. Have you seen anything like this before?"

Artie scratched his head musing, "Well, it could be an artifact from Ancient Rome, maybe something from King Arthur's round table, I'm going to need to do some more research, Steve and Claudia just wrapped up bagging an artifact in Vancouver so I'll get them on it as soon as they get back here" Artie peered closely into the Farnsworth, his nose practically pressing against the screen, he paused, "Myka…"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright, I mean, you look different."

Myka, while touched Artie was making an effort to see how she was, was in no mood to talk about the thoughts racing through her head, let alone the long limbed, porcelain skinned Brit who was causing said thoughts.

"Fine Artie, just a small headache."

"Well, take your meds regularly and find that artifact."

Myka shut the Farnsworth and made her way to a bench near the car, allowing herself a moment to revel in the sunshine as per usual her thoughts turned to Helena. She was angry, really angry, but she also felt great relief at having Helena near, the woman was like her own personal kryptonite, a kryptonite that caused her cheeks to flush and her heart to flutter. 'Get ahold of yourself Bering' she whispered. Her eyes popped open when a shadow crossed in front of her and stopped.

Helena had removed the lab coat and with her arms crossed the red shirt clung dangerously tight across her chest, showing a very clear outline of her breasts. Myka gulped hoping Wells hadn't heard her, then remembered she was angry at the older woman standing before her.

"H.G. Shouldn't you be getting back to the lab with your samples?"

Helena's eyes narrowed at the formal use of her name and she winced slightly but she took a deep breath before speaking. Myka stiffened and regretted her tone but she maintained the glare she was directing at the woman before her.

"Myka, we need to talk."

Myka stood so the two women were face to face.

"No, I don't think we do. You were very clear about what you wanted when Pete and I left Boone however long ago. A new life, a normal life with … with," Myka stammered on the name. "Nate. And, and Adelaide. What I may have thought then, telling you to fight for him and what I may think now are no longer of any consequence to that."

Helena was taken aback. Usually the statement of reserve, she'd never quite seen Myka so … impassioned. In an understatement of in-opoportunity Pete walked up humming some ridiculous song before Helena could reply. One look at Myka's fiery eyes and Helena's reddened cheeks and he gulped nervously.

"Uhh, Myks, we should probably interview the owner of the theatre, see if we can get any leads while Artie does his research on potential artifacts. If Helena hasn't told you yet, we'll get to view the autopsy tomorrow and that might reveal a couple clues as well."

Pete looked from one woman to the other, Myka now looked about to cry and Helena stood just staring at her before snapping out of whatever trance she was in and looking in his direction.

"Righty ho then," Helena said, with only the tiniest quake to her voice. "I'd better get these samples to the lab, I'll see you two in the morning."

She turned to go, seemed to ponder something for a second before a wicked grin appeared on her face. She whirled, facing Myka. She grabbed the younger woman by both shoulders startling the Secret Service agent and moved her lips to Myka's ear. Myka stiffened under the touch, the feel of Helena's breath on the side of her face almost causing her to sway in a very unprofessional manner.

"Helena, what the hell..," Myka started, freezing like a deer in headlights when Helena's lips ghosted against her earlobe.

"You and I _will_ talk Agent Bering," Helena purred. "Maybe not now, but soon."


	5. Chapter 5: Hotel confessions

Pete watched Myka as she interviewed the theatre owner, a guy by the name of John O'Malley. She asked the usual questions in her direct and professional manner but Pete, knowing her as well as he did, could tell his partner was unsettled. He turned, pretending to study the brick of the side of the building so as to hide the smile that formed on his mouth remembering Myka's face after H.G had whispered in her ear, knowing his partner was a goner. Myka finished her questioning and shrugged at Pete, it seemed they were at a dead end for now.

"Hopefully Artie comes up with something soon, that or the autopsy will reveal another clue," she said.

Pete nodded, "We'll figure it out Myks, always do." He squeezed her shoulder gently, "Good to have you back in the field kid."

Myka smiled and made a small curtsey, "Glad to be here Agent Lattimer."

Seeing as her mood had lightened considerably, Pete decided to push his luck as the two headed for their rental car, "So, about that little exchange with H.G back there…"

He was rewarded with a sideways glance and flushed cheeks as the they settled in the car and buckled their seatbelts.

"What about it?"

"Well, it seemed a little H-A-W-T back there and I don't mean because of the weather little buddy."

Myka blushed even more and suddenly became very intent on fumbling with the strap of her watch. Her shoulders slumped a little and she sighed.

"I don't know what to do Pete."

"About being in love with Helena, you mean?"

"Love?" Myka fidgeted uncomfortably. "I don't know. I mean, after everything that happened, the way she shut us out after what happened with Sykes, the way she left us for a normal life..." she trailed off.

"You," Pete said softly. "You mean, she shut you out after Sykes. Left you for a normal life. Wells herself said you are the one person who knows her better than anyone else and you feel the same Myks."

"Pete, I've never … you know…"

Pete grinned, "Fallen for a woman?"

Myka merely nodded.

"Myka, I'm gonna get a little mushy here okay? The heart can't help what it wants and it's been obvious for quite some time that your heart wants H.G. She hurt you when she left, she hurt all of us. But there comes a time when we just need to find out who we really are. It took coming to the Warehouse for that to happen for you but H.G was in crazy ass purgatory for 100-years, she just needs a little longer to come around. Heck, even I don't buy the Wisconsin housewife bit and as we both know, I'm not the brightest crayon in the box."

Myka smiled, her eyes glassy as Pete smiled back but became serious again.

"Yes, she was gone but she also made sure that you were okay when you were sick," he hesitated. "Look, she swore me to secrecy but I think you should know, she was there at the hospital Myks."

Myka sat bolt upright in her seat, heart racing with surprise and a tinge of hope.

"She was there? Why didn't she … Pete, why the hell didn't she say anything?"

Pete shrugged, "She didn't want you to know for whatever crazy reason, but she was there."

Myka was silent for the rest of the ride to the hotel. When they arrived she left Pete with a quick "goodnight" before heading for her room. Her mind a swirl, she rounded a corner not paying attention to where she was going and ran smack dab into someone coming the other way.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry … oh, it's you. What are you doing here?"

Helena G. Wells rubbed at her shoulder where she'd collided with the curly-haired agent.

"This is my hotel. What, may I ask, are you doing here?"

"This is my hotel too," Myka replied.

The two circled each other warily before Myka gave an awkward bob of the head.

"Helena, I just wanted to … well I ... nevermind, goodnight then. We'll see you at the coroners office tomorrow."

She started to hoof it away from the situation when a thin but muscular arm pulled her back.

"No." The determination in Helena's voice was crystal clear.

"What?" Myka replied, confusion etched on her face.

Never releasing her viselike grip on Myka's arm, Helena easily grabbed the room key from Myka's hand, read the number on it, slipped it in a nearby door and hauled the younger woman inside.

"What the hell Wells?" Myka was angry at being hauled around like a doll before realizing she was alone. In a room. With H.G Wells. She wrenched her arm out of the other woman's grasp as Helena stood in front of the door locking it and barring the way. Seeing as there was no escape and as she wasn't about to test Helena's kenpo having seen it in action several times before, Myka made her way to the opposite side of the room.

"Fine," Myka huffed. "I'm here. Let's have this talk you're so eager about."

"Myka I …" Helena for once seemed at a loss for words. She made her way closer to Myka but the Secret Service agent held up one hand.

"No. Stay right where you are."

Helena stopped and couldn't help but grin. "Righty-ho then." She retreated so her back was once more against the door. "Myka, I realize now, saying what I did back at Nate's all that time ago that I was trying something different, something normal, that maybe it wasn't the best way to explain the situation to you. At one time I thought, well … I thought a lot of things about you … about us. And then I really twatted it up but you … well you told me to fight for him, so I stayed."

Myka shifted, her voice lowering, "I thought it was what you wanted, what I was feeling was something I'd never felt before. After all you've been through, I just wanted it known that the most important thing to me was your happiness."

"And I yours darling," Helena said approaching carefully, pleased when Myka didn't order her away again. "That's why I didn't want to tell you I was at the hospital … I imagine Pete's told you I was there?"

Myka nodded, looking a little guilty.

"You should have told me Helena, I dreamt about you, you know. While I was sick, that you were there holding my hand and that everything was going to be okay… and I was." Myka's eyes welled up and she brusquely wiped them away. "There's so many things going on in my head right now I can't really … I've never … and even if, well, you're with Nate now so what does it matter," she shrugged at a complete loss for words.

Helena took another careful step forward, "No, darling, I'm not with Nate. Not anymore."

"What?" The hope she heard in Myka's voice lit a fire in Helena's soul. "We haven't been together for quite some time. Turns out, the person I really wanted to be with was hundreds of miles away … in the barren wilds of South Dakota."

"Really?" Myka squeaked, her throat dry. "So, you're saying…"

Helena came within a foot of the younger woman before stopping. She reached out gently tucking an errant curl behind Myka's ear, her heart picking up speed when Myka sighed quietly leaning into her palm.

"I'm saying, that running from the Warehouse, running from you was the most foolish thing I've ever done and I'd like to remedy that … if you'll let me."

"I'll need some time to process this," Myka said hesitantly echoing the words she'd first uttered when the two met at Wells House in London. She reached down intertwining her fingers with Helena's free hand as the scientist continued to play with her curls with the other.

"Forever destined to meet at gunpoint," Helena whispered leaning in, closer, and closer. She could feel Myka trembling and watched as the Secret Service agent bit her bottom lip. Helena wondered if her mouth would taste as it had in her dreams and just as she was about to find out there was an abrupt knock at the door.

"Myka? Are you in there?"

"Dammit," Myka shouted. "Pete is that you?"

"Bollocks," Helena whispered as Myka turned to the door, the spell broken.

The knocking resumed, "Myka, come on, open the door."

Myka smiled at Helena, mouthed 'sorry' and lifted their intertwined hands placing a soft kiss on Helena's palm. Even that small contact had both women's heart racing and heat spreading like a flame to their core. Helena moaned softly and Myka whispered in her ear, "We'll have to expand upon this conversation later."

"Oh we will," Helena whispered devilishly, "we will indeed."

Myka smiled nervously and opened the door. Pete practically fell into the room before he spied Helena. "Oh, ladies, I … well then," he grinned like a fool.

"Uh, Pete," Myka said impatiently. "We were busy … talking. What's so important?"

"Talking, sure," Pete said taking in the flush on both women's cheeks. "What's so important? We need to get to the car, there's been another human carving found."


	6. Chapter 6: Kiss and tell

The second body had been found in an alley. The woman's face, even with its wooden surface was etched in profound pain. She'd been stabbed, the knife still sticking out of her chest, blood seeping from the wound.

Helena gently grasped the wooden hand in her gloved one.

"You poor thing."

After questioning a homeless man who had seen a shadow in what looked to to be a cloak fleeing the scene. Myka wandered over to H.G and stifled a yawn. They were joined by Pete who rubbed his stomach looking at his watch, "Phew, time for my midnight sandwich. You guys hungry?"

At the word "hungry", Helena immediately looked at Myka's lips. Myka caught her eye, blushing furiously but smiling widely.

"Whoa," Pete said, "I didn't mean that kind of hungry but if you guys, you know, need a hand with anything, I'm only here to help."

"I think we'll be quite alright on our own Agent Lattimer," Helena said. "Agent Bering?"

Helena offered her arm and Myka took it as they made their way back to the car, Pete gaping after them.

At the hotel, Myka made her way to her room, Helena close behind. At the door she turned.

"Helena…"

"Yes darling?" Helena leaned in, adjusting Myka's collar, causing the agent to shiver and her green eyes to darken with desire.

Myka gulped, "Look, I'd really like to … expand, on our conversation earlier but with this case and the hour and the fact this is completely uncharted territory for me … could we, well …"

"Sleep on it?" Helena suggested.

Myka gulped again, "yes, sleep on it … but separately." She twirled her hair nervously, "Not that you, I mean we … would do … anything tonight, I didn't mean to presume."

Helena cut her short by gently placing one finger against Myka's lips silencing her.

"You presumed correctly hen, but you're right, I believe we need to get this case over with and then have a … oh what do you call it these days? A date?"

"A date?" Myka squeaked. "Yes, a date, that sounds … like a good idea."

"Until then," Helena practically purred as she placed her body flush against Myka's. Her breath quickening, Myka automatically placed her hands on H.G's hips as the older woman buried her hands in her hair. A soft moan escaped Myka's lips as Helena placed her lips against hers. Myka's instinct immediately took over and she moved her hands up Helena's hips and around her back to her shoulders urging her closer. Helena took Myka's mouth with reckless abandon, her tongue searching then welcomed inside, then receding, as she gently tugged on Myka's lower lip with her teeth. Myka moaned again and with one quick move turned the two so it was Helena against the door. This time it was Helena who moaned as Myka started a fresh assault on her mouth before hesitating and sighing gently grinning a crooked grin.

"Wow."

Helena smiled, "My sentiments exactly darling."

Myka leaned in again but was stopped by a gentle hand on her chest. "As much as I'd love to darling, I think it's best we hold off, or I might just take you right here and now."

Myka gave a snort of laughter first in gest then something more as her eyes darkened with desire.

"You're right," she said clearing her throat and stepping away with one last glimpse at the older woman's lips. "Goodnight Helena."


	7. Chapter 7: Artifact discovered

The morgue at the MD of Milwaukee Coroners office was a large, brightly lit room with glistening subway tiles. The two victims lay side by side covered in sheets. Myka perused the coroners folder relaying her findings to Artie into the Farnsworth. Intent on her work, she was still blissfully aware of the heat radiating off her body every time Helena drew near. At the sound of Helena's lilting British tones, Artie was shoved aside and Claudia's face crowded the Farnsworth.

"H.G! I heard you were helping out with the case, how are you?"

"I'm good darling," H.G grinned leaning over Myka to speak into the screen, not failing to notice how the woman leaned into her touch, "How is the soon-to-be caretaker of the Warehouse?"

Claudia grinned and opened her mouth to reply before there was a growl and a flurry of limbs as Artie once again took possession of the machine.

"This is no time for small talk, I'm sure you two can catch up over margaritas and finger sandwiches some other time. He glared at Helena and she silently moved away from view as Artie refocused on Myka.

"So," he growled, "for those of us actually working right now, what else have you found?"

"The coroner was able to do a complete autopsy Artie, the wood was easily cut with a scalpel, but Helena's samples prove it the skin is actually made of wood, ash to be exact. She found something else really interesting as well - both the gunshot wounds and the stabbing weren't cause of death, it was as if someone was trying to cover something else up, I'll let you speak to her about that."

Myka handed the Farnsworth over, catching the older woman's eyes as their fingers touched in the exchange. Helena's eyes were pools of black obsidian, full of merriment and passion at the touch. Myka blushed before turning away to admonish Pete for playing with the coroner's bone saw.

"H.G," Artie said gruffly.

"Artie, what a delight," Helena said dryly. "We found gold flecks in the wound tracks oh, and the actual cause of death was from some sort of blade, most like triangular in shape. Does that help with your research at all?"

Artie scratched his chin thoughtfully, "gold … triangular … triangular." His eyebrows shot up. "TRIANGULAR!" He yelled. Pete and Myka, upon hearing the shout, crowded around Helena and the Farnsworth.

"What the heck Artie?" Pete asked.

"I have an idea," Artie said. "I'll call you back." The screen went blank.

"Well," Pete said. "Not much more we can do here, how about lunch ladies?"

Over burgers and fries — Helena opted for a salad finding the North American penchant for beef patties on a bun rather distasteful — the trio discussed the case awaiting Artie's reply. Pete, sitting beside H.G with Myka across from them kept giggling like a schoolgirl every time he noticed Helena and Myka make eye contact. Helena's eyes would darken like some sort of jungle cat and Myka would stiffen before blushing and breaking into a grin of complete happiness. After their meal, Helena said she'd be paying and met their server at the till. Pete scooted out of the booth to the other side to elbow Myka in the ribs.

"So Myks, what did you two get up to last night? Maybe a little tonsil hockey? Horizontal mambo? Bumping uglies?," grinding his hips, Pete did a little dance, then paused, thoughtful, "Though in this case it certainly wouldn't be ugly."

"Whatever image you've got in your head, get it out right now Pete Lattimer," Myka hissed through her teeth shoving him out of the booth before gracefully standing.

"Oh let him have his fun darling," Helena came up behind the two and gently grasped Myka's elbow steering her towards the door. "He's just jealous."

"Heck yes I am," Pete said grinning. He followed the two women out the door howling like a coyote.

As they were about to get in the car, Myka's Farnsworth went off and the trio huddled together once more.

"Artie? Tell us you've found something man," said Pete.

"I made a call to Mrs. Frederick and we're quite sure the artifact you're hunting is Robin Hood's bow."

"Awesome!" Pete shouted.

"Robin Hood's bow?" Myka was confused. "Firstly, I thought Robin Hood was just a legend and secondly why would an artifact used for good turn someone to murder?"

"Oh he was quite real, we have plenty of artifacts to prove it. And, the legends of Robin Hood are always the same as you probably know," Artie started. "Stealing from the rich to give to the poor. Robin used the bow to protect himself and his men and it became imbibed with the rage of the those he stole from as well as any he might have killed. Whenever the bow is used, an arrow in the quiver turns into solid gold, therefore, it can be melted down and sold for a good sum of money. The problem here is there are, according to the book, eight arrows. So you've got to find out who this is before six more people lose their lives."

The decided to retrace their steps with a stop at the theatre first. But when they asked to speak to O'Malley the young woman behind the ticket counter said he'd run off without saying a word to anyone.

"That's odd - think it's O'Malley Pete?" Myka asked.

Pete scratched his chin. "It's hard to say, I didn't have any bad vibes when you questioned him before but we'd better track him down."

In searching O'Malley's apartment there wasn't much to find. It was small, and immaculately kept. There was a wedding photo on the nightstand, of a smiling O'Malley and beautiful red-haired woman.

"O'Malley wasn't wearing a wedding ring when we talked last," Myka said.

"Well he certainly isn't here," Pete said. "Wait, Myks … didn't that woman at the theatre say O'Malley kept a cabin a couple hours from here? Probably a good idea to head there first thing."

Myka nodded. "Good call, I'll tell the hotel, tonight will be our last." She turned to Helena nervously, "So I guess we have to leave tomorrow, you'll probably have to get back to Boone?"

Helena nodded, "I suppose I do, yes. But first things first, I'm taking you to dinner tonight."


End file.
